Just Believe
by kitkatclover
Summary: The summer before his 7th year, Draco Malfoy would sit in his room letting his mind wander, and writing in his mothers old journal. Coming back to Hogwarts, he becomes Head Boy but to his dismay Hermione Granger is Head Girl. Hermione is the most logical
1. ANTICIPATION

A/n i would like to give J.K Rowling all of the crdit fot these wounderful characters for with out her this story wouldn't be possible. Also i would like everyone to know that this is the smae story that is already on harrypotterfanfiction and that i had to repost it under this name because my account was not working. i have completely revised this story and the rest of the chapters should be up soon. Thanxs xoxo kitkatclover

"The future belongs to  
Those who believe in the beauty  
Of their dreams"  
Eleanor Roosevelt

Draco Malfoy was sitting in his room, quill in hand staring off into space, writing in his mother's old journal. Earlier that summer his mother had died, by his father's hand. Lucius had arrived home drunk and angry that night, that is when he saw Narcissa and started beating her. Draco was sitting and reading a book on the couch when his father came home. He had abandoned his page some while ago and was now watching the scene. Not being able to stand to watch anymore jumped in front of his mother to protect her from his father's strikes. To protect her son from being beaten she pushed her son out of the way right as Lucius raised his wand and yelled the killing curse. After that, night Draco stayed locked up in his room in fear of what his father might do to him. Before he went up to his room, that same night, Draco went up to his mother's old room and found the journal his mother bought earlier that day. Draco took the journal and went up to his room anticipating the day he would go back to Hogwarts. Until that glorious day he would return back to Hogwarts, Draco would sit in his room and imagine the wildest of things. He would imagine being on a pirate ship to living under the sea with Mermaids. It made him happy, imaging all of these things. He wished he had someone to share it with, his mother would have listened but she was dead.  
Draco was in very deep thought when he heard a knock on the door. Draco kind of annoyed for being interrupted put down his quill and walked over to the door.

"Yes," said Draco

" The young masters dinner is ready. The young master needs his strength he's returning back to Hogwarts tomorrow he is." Replied the house elf.  
Draco opened the door and let him in. The house elf set the tray of food down on his bed and left. Draco's spirits were lifted; he had forgotten that he was leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow. He quickly ate then went back over to his desk and continued to write.  
"And so the serpent prince escaped from his cold, dark, manor and the cold dark serpent king. The serpent prince traveled back to the land of light. The end''  
Draco shut the journal the many months of anticipation were over he was going back to Hogwarts.

Hermione Granger stood in front of Platform 93/4 hugging her parent's goodbye.

"Now remember to feed crookshanks, and to write every week'' said Mrs.Granger.

"I promise mum." Replied Hermione, she loved her parents very much but she couldn't wait to get on the train.

"OH, I no I'm just so proud of our Head Girl." Replied Mrs.Granger through tears.

"We both our." Added Mr.Granger.

"Thanks Daddy. I love you both, well I'm off." Hermione said while giving them one last hug and kiss before disappearing into the platform. As she stepped off the platform, she immediately spotted the Weasley's fiery red hair. As she approached them, she accidentally bumped into someone.

"OH im so sorr-'' but she was cut short when she realized who she had bumped into.

Watch were your going Granger. Some of us want to get on the train." Drawled the familiar voice of Draco Malfoy. Hermione was about to retaliate when she noticed the shiny badge pinned on his shirt.

"Oh, no your Head Boy."

"So" Draco said standing up and brushing himself off.

"I'm Head Girl" Hermione replied getting up also.

"Great I'm sharing a common room with the know-it-all-bookworm.

"Ok let's get something straight, I ignore you and you ignore me then that way you can save me from hexing you to hell and back, even though you've probably already been there."

Malfoy was about to make a threat of his own when Harry and Ron walked up.

"Is this Ferret bothering you?" asked Ron while clenching his fists.

"No, let's go find a compartment before they all fill up." Hermione gave Draco one last glare then walked away.  
The train ride back to Hogwarts was short and uneventful for the Golden Trio. Harry and Ron were playing wizard chess on the floor while Hermione and Ginny were discussing there summer's.

"…and then Fred and George came whizzing in through one of the windows on their new Fireblot 360's and mum got furious. I swear that joke shop of there's must really be taking off if they each were able to get new brooms, Fireblot 360's at that, I think there the most expensive broom on the market right now." Said Ginny

"Bloody Brilliant if you ask me, the way they flew in like that, I swear the look on mum's face was priceless. It was almost like she came from hell and back really."

"Ronald, that's a horrible thing to say, really you think you would have learned some form of manners now." Scolded Hermione.

" So Ginny, what's this I hear about you and Harry going out.  
Is it true and if so when did it happen?"  
Harry had just looked up from the game then went red when he realized what they were talking about but a grin quickly spread across his face when he looked over at Ginny.

"Well it is true and I don't know it just happened it was kind of like this we-''

" Just happened my arse, I came home one day and found Ginny and Harry snogging each other on the couch bloody gross really." Ron cut in while flashing a death glare at Harry, who just grinned back.

On the other side of the train, Draco sat thinking of ideas for his next story. He was finding it hard to concentrate with Pansy all over him.

"What's wrong Drakie, don't you like me?"

"No Pansy I don't in fact I would really like you to get off me!"  
Right as Draco said these words, the train came to a sudden halt, which sent pansy falling to the floor.

"Why have we stopped?" asked a very confused Goyle.

"Were there you idiot," Draco replied stepping over Pansy and out the door. Pansy got up and ran after Draco.

After everyone had made there way off the carriages and into the hall, Prof.McGonagll led the first years in and one by one were sorted into their houses. After everyone had quieted down Dumbledore stood up and addressed his students.

" Welcome to another new and exciting year, first off every student this year is going to be taking two Defense against the Dark Arts classes in preparation for the Dark times that will soon come. I would like every one of you to remember house unity will be extremely important in this time of terror, and would urge everyone of you to put your differences aside, for you never know if your enemy could become your greatest friend. On a lighter note I would like to congratulate Mr.Malfoy and Ms. Granger on becoming Head Boy and Head girl, and I would also like to announce the new house Quidditch captains, Mr. Potter of Gryffindor…"  
Ginny let out a squeal of delight and gave Harry a hug. The rest of the feast went by in a blur for the golden trio. When the feast was over Dumbledore called Hermione and Draco to the staff table. Once they arrived Dumbledore motioned for them to follow. They soon arrived in front of a door. Dumbledore went to reach for the door when the doorknob started to talk.

"Password"

"Snickerdoodles" replied Dumbledore

"Well have a good night, also we have a prefect meeting tomorrow and there will be no class, I decided to give everyone a day to settle in, and you two will be giving the 1st years a tour of the castle tomorrow at 12:30, see you at breakfast." With that, Dumbledore left.

"Well we had better be going in'' said Hermione

"Snickerdoodle" Hermione let out a gasp at what she saw.

A/N Hey you, yay you see that box's right down there, all you have to do is leave one or two word's in that little box down there, come on you know you want to.

Xoxo  
kitkatclover


	2. THE TALE OF TWO HEADS

The Common room was a perfect blend of silver, green, gold, and scarlet. The chairs were green with a gold lining, and the couch was scarlet with silver and gold pillows. There was a warm fire in the fireplace that gave the room a kind of glitter. There was a table and two desks, one in each corner. The room was prefect. After standing and admiring the room for a few more moments, Hermione made her way over to her room. She opened up the door and found a sea of scarlet and gold, her room was absolutely prefect. She had a huge for poster bed, with scarlet and gold sheets and loads of pillows. She had a huge wardrobe and a very large bookcase filled with all of her favorite books and ones she had never read before. Hermione thought that she had died and gone to heaven, It was perfect.

Draco was still standing in the common room when he noticed Hermione had left her bedroom door open, curiosity got the better of him so he walked over and stood in her door way.

"Gryffindor colors, as if we didn't have enough school spirit."  
At these words Hermione turned around and looked at Draco.

"Well, easy for you to say, when I know for a fact there are Slytherin colors in your room." Hermione replied smartly.

"Oh ya, how would you know?"

"I read it in Hogwarts a History."

"Well, I see that becoming Head Girl, hasn't stopped you from staying a know-it-all-bookworm."

"GET OUT!" bellowed Hermione who was now fuming. With that Draco gave Hermione one last smirk and left. Draco walked in his room and already pretty pleased with him self found his room was not the colors of green and silver Hermione said they would be but in fact they where his three favorite colors, blue, black and silver. Looking over his room he found the same furniture has Hermione's room. Looking around for a few more moment's he turned around and went to prove a point.

"Granger, can you come out please I want to show you something."

Hermione was now standing in her door way. "What do you want to show me then?''  
"Come with me." Draco led her across the hall and to his own room. When he opened the door he heard Hermione gasp.

"I'm so confused, I thought that the Head dormitories reflected our school colors not other colors." Said Hermione in an awed voice.

"Well Granger I guess you need to buy the updated version, because your book was just proved wrong. Use your imagination, now get out."

"Humph" was all Hermione could say. 

Hermione woke up to the sound of the shower on, and assumed Draco was up and already getting ready for the meeting. She waited for the sound of the shower going off before getting up. Opening the door to the bathroom she was met by a cloud of steam. Walking over to the shower she bumped into something and fell down.

"Granger" Hermione was met by a deep voice.

There standing in front of her now visible through the thick steam was Draco, with a towel wrapped around his lower half. Hermione here face now redder than a ripe tomato immediately averted her eyes away from his chest and down to the ground.

"Oh um, i'm so sorry, I should have knocked, I'll just leave now."

"Yeah you should have knocked Granger, or did you forget were sharing a bathroom as well as a common room now."

"Well you should have locked the door's Malfoy!"

"Next time I wil." With that he brushed passed her leaving her on the floor.  
About a half an hour later Hermione came out of the bathroom ready for the prefect meeting. Given the fact that they had the day off, she decided that she didn't feel up to wearing the whole school uniform, so instead she wore a pair of tight fitting, dark blue, whisker wash jeans and a plain yellow shirt. Over it she wore her black Gryffindor robe. After giving herself one last approving glance in the mirror she made her way down to the common room and out of the portrait hole. She arrived to the meeting right on time and noticed that Draco was late, deciding it was his loss she waited until everyone was quite than began.

"Okay, we need to plan a Halloween Ball, any ideas on how that should go, and also Pr.Dumbledore wants us to plan a little something that will lead up to the dance, he thinks that it would be fun to have some sort of all day school wide activity going on that will also take place on Halloween, any ideas for that are also welcome." Ron raised his hand.

"Well, I was thinking that since it's Halloween, and well what's Halloween without sweets, that maybe we should ask Honeydukes to provide some of there products for the ball." There where many nods of approval.

"That's a brilliant idea Ron, could I trust you to look in to it?" Ron gave her a nod then she continued.

"Any other ideas?" A Ravenclaw prefect raised her hand.

"I think that the Halloween Ball should be formal and I was thinking that a masquerade would be fun." Hermione was about to answer but Draco walked in.   
"Did I miss anything important?" asked a very boarded looking Draco.  
"That's a stupid question ferret." Retorted a annoyed looking ron.  
" Ron that's enough, now malfoy you have missed quite a bit now sit down so we can continue." Hermione added saying the last part rather curtly.

"Everyone for a masquerade raise your hand." Over half raised their hands.

"A masquerade it is, well I have a few things to pass out. First hear are your patrolling schedules, now I expect you to stick with your schedules any changes you need to make talk to Draco or me first. Second, I have your assignments for the ball; if you have any ideas please make sure you run them by Draco or me for final approval. Draco and I have decoration duty so don't worry about those but any suggestions are welcome. Also whomever I gave the flyer job to make sure you run those by me before making them final. Well it looks like were out of time, at the next meeting we will look into the school wide activity I talked about. Malfoy do you have anything you would like to add?"

Draco gave a wave of his hand and said "Dismissed" At that everyone left. As soon as everyone was gone Hermione rounded on Draco.

"You no Malfoy, some help would be nice."

"Well your doing very well on your own, now if you don't mind i'm going to go grab a bite to eat before that bloody tour." And with that he left.  
Hermione walked down to the great hall just in time to have a quick piece of toast before starting the tour. With in ten minutes Hermione and Draco had gathered all of the first years and settled them into four lines.

"Quite down please, to start off were going to be going down to the dungeons, follow us please." And with that from Hermione they started leading the first years down toward the dungeons.

"Malfoy listen I don't want any repeats of the meeting, I expect you to help me with this tour."  
"Alright, Alright Granger don't get your knickers in a twist." Hermione just keep on walking until they finally arrived outside the potions classroom.

"These are the dungeons and this is were you'll find PR.Snape's potions class. If you'll follow us we will led you up to the charms room." And with that Draco and Hermione led the first years to the charms classroom ending a few hours later up in the astronomy tower.

A/N this is the seconded time i have posted this story and i have rewritten a lot of this chapter. if you have read the origanal version you would know that i had draco and hermione starting to get along by the end of this chapter(i decided that was too early), well i took all of that out and they still hate each other. thanx's

xoxox  
kitkatclover

please leave a review im not above begging


	3. WHEN A RED SUN RISES

Dream

-Hermione was walking around a clearing in the middle of the forbidden forest, wearing what looked like an angel costume. They where no sounds but the sounds of the rushing water rolling over the pebbles at the bottom of the stream, with no sounds except for the water it made it easier for the sound of a twig snapping to be heard. Hermione quickly turned around but know one was there, so she kept on walking. Once she had made her way around again she heard another twig snap and rustling in the bushes, deciding to go check out what it was she left the clearing and walked over to the bushes, her angel wings glistening behind her. Looking behind the bushes she gave a high-pitched shriek at what lay there. A dead McGonagall was there, the light gone from her eyes.—

Hermione awoke with a start, drenched in sweat from the nightmare. She looked over at the alarm clock, it read 1:30. She lay back down, the minute she closed her eyes she saw the lifeless Professor lying in the blood soaked ground.

Hermione got out of bed around 4:30 deciding sleep was impossible. She was showered, dressed and ready for breakfast by 5:30. She had an hour and a half to kill before breakfast so she went down to the common room and finalized the details for the ball that would be coming up in two weeks.

It had been a little over a month since school had started and things had been running smoothly. The Greasy-haired, pinpricked potions Professor was still giving Hermione and her friends his usual crap but other than that (and having to live with Malfoy) school was fine. Today was their first Hogsmeade weekend so Hermione and Ginny were going to get their costumes before all the good ones were gone. Ron had finally asked Hermione to the ball, after a lot of stuttering and blushing on his part and they were going to double with Harry and Ginny. Hermione was really looking forward to the Masquerade and the only down side of the evening would be dancing the opening dance with Malfoy.

Hermione glanced at the clock 6:45; she decided she would take the finalized notes to Dumbledore. Gathering up the papers she made her way up the hall and stopped in front of the Gargoyle shortly to say the password (fizzing whizbees) and walked up to Dumbledore's office. Once inside his office, she sat down and patiently awaited the Headmasters entrance. After about five minutes, the wise old head master made his appearance.

"Ah, Ms.Granger what brings you hear today."

"I have the plans for the Masquerade ball and I thought I'd drop them off."

"Thank you Ms.Granger." As he said this, a large barn owl came and dropped a copy of the Daily Prophet on to Dumbledores desk. The old Professor glanced down at the front page when some of the sparkle left his eye. Hermione decided it was time to make her leave. As she was getting up Dumbledore asked her a question, "Ms.Granger have you heard the expression –if a red sun rises—''

"Than blood was spilt the night before, yes I've heard it."

"You can go now Ms.Granger."

As Hermione was walking, down to the Great Hall, she passed a window and she noticed that the sun was coming up but the color was a bright red. Getting an uneasy feeling she made her way towards the great Hall. Plopping herself down between Harry and Ron she reached over and opened her copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Oh,No!" Hermione said.

"What?" asked Harry.

"Listen to this,13 muggles killed in London. Said to be the doing of he-who-must-not-be-named and his followers. 5 attacks this week, ministry officials are trying to find a pattern in these attacks."

"Were getting closer," the raven-haired boy whispered, "I can feel it."

"Oh my god." Hermione gasped, "Two of the people killed were two blocks away from my house, and if Voldamort keeps moving that way my parents will be next."

"Hermione, go to Dumbledore he'll do something." Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

As the golden trio made there way out of the great hall they didn't notice the sky flash an eerie shad of red.

10 minutes later Hermione found herself once again in the Headmasters presence

"Hermione I already know why you're here, and as we speak I'm having your parents moved to the safety of Grimmald Pl. Now go to Hogsmeade with your friends and have a good time, by the time you get back your parents will be safe and sound, inside the walls of Grimmald Place.

"Thank you so much Professor." At that the Golden trio left.

10 minutes later

The three friends were walking outside to the carriages that would take them to Hogsmeade were they would them meet up with Ginny. They got into the carriage when Ron noticed Hermione wearing an uneasy expression.

"Mione' what's wrong?"

"Just thinking about my parents, I'm really worried about them, they're practically defenseless when it comes to magic, if the death eaters ever get to my parents they'll be dead, or worse." The rest of the trip passed by in silence.

The Golden Trio got out of the carriage were they were met by a happy-go-lucky Ginny, who as soon as Hermione got off the carriage grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her down to the dress shop. The boys watched until the girls were safely in the shop, then made there way to Zonko's Joke shop.

"Do you think Mione will be okay?" asked a concerned red head.

"If anyone can get Hermione's mind off of the present its Ginny." Ron nodded his head in agreement.


End file.
